1. Field Teachings
The present teachings relate generally to locking differentials for vehicles and, more specifically, to features of a locking differential having a dampening communication spring.
2. Description of the Related Art
Locking differentials of the type contemplated by the present teachings are employed as a part of a drive train and generally include a pair of clutch members supported for rotation in a housing. A pair of side gears are splined for rotation to corresponding axle half shafts. A clutch mechanism is interposed between the clutch members and the side gears. A cross pin is operatively mounted for rotation with the housing and is received in a pair of opposed grooves formed on the inwardly facing surfaces of the clutch members. In an event requiring differential rotation between the axle half shafts, such as cornering, the higher speed axle shaft advances its clutch to an over-running condition, decoupling it from the powertrain torque. If the driving terrain provides insufficient traction to activate the over-running feature of the differential, or while driving in a straight line, torque is applied equally to both axle shafts.
While locking differentials of this type have generally worked for their intended purposes, certain disadvantages remain. More specifically, the interaction of the clutch members. There are currently mechanical limiters on the interaction. However, these limiters do not prevent erratic motion within the mechanical travel limits. As a result, rougher operation and increased noise may occur. In addition, feedback to the clutch members from the differential carrier is limited to the influence of the preloaded clutch member geometry and force interface with the cross pin.
Thus, there remains a need in the art for a locking differential that is designed so as to achieve control of the interaction of the clutch members, thereby providing for smoother operation and reduced noise.